Chapter 6 Scene 6
Yadifo leads Amy to the Southwestern Forest. Yadifo summarizes, "We need nine bananas, five lemons, four limes, three oranges, and four apples. You can get those, and I should get all the herbs:three garlic, five sesame, two rosemary, and one sugar cane." Quest 71: Find nine bananas, five lemons, four limes, three oranges, four apples, three garlic, five sesame, two rosemary, and one sugar cane. Amy doesn't understand. "Why?" "Because a lot of the herbs grow on little mounds surrounded by puddles, and some of the puddles are very deep. They would ruin your clothes." Amy isn't sure about that but doesn't want to argue. Apparently Yadifo's yellow loincloth is like a bathing suit. Amy picks up five bananas from under a banana tree as Yadfio heads toward one of the puddles. There is a garlic plant on a tuft of grass in the middle of the murky puddle. She steps in, and on her second step she plunges into the water up to her waist. Amy is startled. "Wow, I see what you mean by the very deep puddles." Yadifo turns around and spreads her arms. "What? This isn't very deep. Some of these are over my head." "Oh." Amy is now fine with the native girl getting herbs from the puddles. Amy next gets five lemons from a lemon tree while Yadifo snags the garlic plant and climbs back out of the puddle. Then Amy finds four limes under a lime tree while Yadifo just jumps into another waist deep puddle and retrieves another garlic. Amy picks up three oranges, and when Yadifo jumps into another puddle, she does go in over her head just after she grabs the garlic. She bounces back up and paddles to the edge of the puddle. Amy's concern disappears when she realizes Yadifo isn't fazed at all by the experience. They move farther north, where Amy gets four more bananas. There is another sequence of puddles, but these contain sesame and rosemary plants. Yadifo discovers that the first one, containing a sesame, is only ankle deep. The second, with another sesame, is knee deep. The third, this one with a rosemary plant, find the water up to the middle of her thighs. Yadifo has a good idea of what to expect. The next two puddles, both with sesame, are waist deep and chest deep, and the next, with a rosemary, has water up to her neck. The last one is over her head again, but she cheerfully snatches the last required sesame. Amy gathers three apples from under an apple tree, but something moves when she reaches for the fourth. She jumps, and then realizes it is a bug that blended in with an apple. She picks it up and puts in her bag. You found a Red Boar-Bug! Gathering herself, Amy picks up the fourth apple and says, "I got all the fruit we need. Do you have everything?" "I just need a sugar cane. They grow at the edge of the river." They head north to the river that separates the Southwestern and Western Forests. Yadifo sees a sugar cane plant on the opposite bank, but the water is rushing toward the ocean. "I can get that," Yadifo announces, but I'll probably get swept to the West Beach. Here, take my bag." "Can you get it from the other side?" "That might take too long, and some animal might eat it before we get there." Without hesitating, Yadifo gets a running start and leaps most of the way across the river, a little upstream of the sugar cane. She swims to the plant and grabs it as the current takes her downstream. Since she wants to keep the sugar cane intact, she doesn't try to climb out of the river, and lets the current take her all the way to the beach. Amy runs along the river, and when she gets to the beach, asks, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine ... hey look!" Yadifo has spotted a shell on the beach. You found a Purple Plaidy! "Good thing I got that sugar cane by jumping in the river," continues Yadifo. Amy has to admit that Yadifo is right. "Yes it was. We have everything now, right?" "Yes." Quest 71 complete! They go back to the Village with all the fruit and herb ingredients for the dishes. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 6